vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 08 Miss Conception
This is the eighth Episode in the first Season Plot Celia Fiennes has a dream where she kisses Sassily Torrence, she thinks Sass is having the same dream, but she is dreaming of Tyson Jackson. That morning Edward Van Helsing thinks of his dead wife Andrea Conrad, he remembers meeting her in a pub in the 70s, she was dressed as a hippie and he was coming out of the shadows under the Alias "run man" as a disco singer. They falls in love almost after he asks her dance. Lidia Van Helsing thinks of her mom, she doesn't know her face but has a vision of her dancing with Edward. She thinks of the only Birthday she knew of her mothers, and she wacthes the tape. Edward starts Poly-sci class with Moloch Vambreere, Sidney Tallon and Larry Tate. Just then a new girl arrives in class, beings intoduced as Kylie Crawl, Larry falls for her. Sid meets with Tony Delore after class, Tony asks Sid why he never goes to his dorm and sid lies saying he lives off campus and can't have visitors. Moloch meets Lidia who seems distracted because of her mom, Moloch finds himself unable to read her. he begins to think she is pulling away from him. Celia meets with Sassily Torrence and flirts with her, Sass flirtsback thinking it's all in fun and games, Celia doesn't senses she isn't interested for some reason. Edward dreams of the day Andrea told him she was pregant, they finally decided to stop Hunting and settle down. Then she has Lidia in the middle of a vampire war but they escape. Goron finds them and shoots Andrea, Edward runs with Lidia as Andrea tells him to get away from Goron. Edward cries thinking of this. Larry gets the nerv to ask out Kylie, she turns him down saying hes cute but she has a boyfriend back home. Tony asks Sid what he is hiding, feeling bad about lying to Tony, and dealing the fact that he actually likes Tony, Sid tells him he is a vampire as well, Tony gets scared and runs off. Celia kisses Sass in the lounge but Sass tells her she is only into men, and maybe they shouldn't hangout anymore, she walks off leaving Celia confused she didn't sense it, and hurt. Moloch asks Lidia what she is been up to, why she is ignoring him and she breaks out crying about missing her mother. Edward then comes in and tells Lidia all about her mother being a hunter, and being killed by Goron. Sid and Celia sit in their College Dorms hurt and confused, Sid admitts dating Humans is always the hardest. They hug each other and decide to watch a movie and drink blood. Celia tells Sid she doesn't understand how she could have missed no attraction, Sid ponders. Goron meets with Lisa Gommes and tells her his plan to drain the vampires powers with the Seal of Kabar spell thats on Edwards back, put their in Episode 05 Rescue. Goron then tells Lisa Gommes he has some one on the inside, Then Kylie Crawl comes out telling Lisa she can hide her vampire scent, and has borrowed Goron's Ring Of Ra. Starring Edward Van Helsing Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Sassily Torrence Larry Tate Andrea Conrad Tyson Jackson Goron Lisa Gommes Kylie Crawl Previous Episode 07 Silence Next Episode 09 Sister Category:Season one